Medieval Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep
by LegendarySP444
Summary: Ventus, Aqua, and Terra followed by other characters all in this story adventure in this medieval journey and drama of royal families, darkness and light, and...humans forming into dragons? Read more to venture into the tale of the young prince Ven and his life ahead of him! KINGDOM HEARTS BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOT US!
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all! I am LegendarySP444...I haven't used this account for YEARS so bear with me on my name. I started this account in elementry school now I'm in college...O.o I know its a long time. I am currently writing this fan fiction with my college friend. She is a Kingdom Hearts fan, and I seem to be familiar to the series myself.

SO...without further ado...LETS READ!

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction:

Ides of Twilight Part 1

By: LegendarySP444 and XNireX

There once lived a kingdom of two siblings who were born as Twilight Twins, one being a boy named Ventus as the light side of the two. The other sibling, being Vanitas, however had a more sinister darker side to him. The two represent pure lightness and pure darkness. The story begins with the three-year-old Ventus, being with the sage Aqua and the knight Terra.

There then came a yell from the young prince's room.

"AQUA!"

Terra, a young squire, stood in Ven's room about to freak out from the sight before him.

"Aqua, come fast it's Ven! He's turning all white!" He yelled out, pointing at Ven.

Aqua bursts into the room, she sees that Terra wasn't lying. Ven's color was actually turning bright white, like the snow. Her eyes seemed to widen at the sight.

"OH MY GAWD! What's happening to him?"

Ven giggles because in his point of view, he doesn't even know what's happening to him. He just thinks the reaction from his care takers is funny to him.

"You look funny, Aqua!" Ven giggles.

At a certain point, Terra and Aqua see Ven glowing and evolving into a strange creature. Ven giggles again as he grows wings. Similar to a dragon's it seems. He then grows similar characteristics of scales, as tail, and claws. In seconds, Ven turned into a small white baby dragon. After the transformation of the young prince, Aqua's and Terra's jaw dropped in shock.

They both panicked like no tomorrow.

"TERRA! DO SOMETHING!" Aqua yelled.

Terra looked at Aqua.

"Well I'm not the mage here! You do something!"

"Shut up!" Aqua told Terra.

At that point, the young prince Ven flies towards where his two friends stood. Terra pulls out his sword, then all of a sudden, Aqua yells at him once again.

"TERRA! Put your sword down! Are you crazy?!"

"But is it still Ve-WOAH!" Terra stoped talking when the young dragon Ven swooped over him.

After he had his little flying session, Ven then flew out the window. Aqua and Terra then ran to the window but it was too late, Ven was outside. Immediately, Aqua teleported outside using her mage powers. While Terra, still standing in shock as his jaw was wide open once again, pointing at Ven. Aqua stood outside, looking for the young prince.

"Ven! Where are you?!"

Ven swooped down and knocked Aqua over from her legs.

"OOF! VEN!"

Terra sprints out the room and runs down the stairs.

"OH MY GAWD THE KINGS GONNA KILL US!"

He runs out to see Aqua.

"Aqua! You okay?!"

"Don't worry about me! We need to focus of Ven!"

Meanwhile Ven flew down and wandered around the woods, like any little dragon would do. All of a sudden he saw a pair of yellow eyes that almost seemed to be a dragon's pair of eyes, but however Ven wasn't sure. However, the pair of eyes gave him a strong urge to follow them. Before he reached the glowing pairs of eyes, he heard Aqua's voice.

"Ven!"

Ven looked back to Aqua, then back at the eyes he saw. They disappeared and he heard a rustle in the bushes going far out into the woods.

"There you are! I was so worried! Why are you in the woods? You know it's dangerous to go out here alone! Now let's get you back into the ca-"

"VEN!" Terra yelled then hit a tree as he sprinted too fast.

"TERRA! What the hell?"

"Sorry I ran too fast. Is Ven okay?"

"He's fine. Let's go back." She said as she picked Ven up and they both were making their way back into the castle. As they walked back Ven stared back into the woods, wondering what the sight was saw was real.

NOW, I know it might be short but its our first fan fiction in a while. So I hope you likey!

Please review and keep in check for an upcoming chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! We are back with another chapter. This one should be longer, so don't worry about the length today. We left off with baby Ven leaving the woods in Aqua's arms after he saw a strange pair of eyes staring at him.

LET US READ!

Medieval Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Chapter 2

The Truth part 1

The moment after Ven was turned into a dragon creature with Aqua and Terra's shock as their reaction, Aqua was in her chambers, magically skimming through the book eagerly to find Ven's antidote. As hard as she tried, she found nothing.

"Damn it!" Aqua cursed under her breath.

Terra, holding Ven and apparently having a rough time with keeping him still, stood near Aqua.

"Have you found a way to-OW VEN!" Terra screamed when Ven bit his arm, almost dropping him.

"TERRA! Keep a hold of Ven!"

"I'm trying to! God! I'm trying to ask you if you found out what we can do to change Ven, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Crap we are so gonna go under King Phoenix's elimination list!"

"TERRA! Don't say that, I got it!"

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Oh so you're not gonna reply?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorcerer Aqua! Squire Terra!" called a voice.

The two looked up and saw the ruler of the land, King Phoenix.

"YOUR MAGESTY!" they both said as they jumped.

Terra hid Ven behind his back, but it was no use because he climbed on his back and cuddled beside his head.

"Is that-"

"Your majesty! We are so sorry we don't know how this happened! We were just-"

"Aqua…are you saying this is my son?"

"…"

Terra had a thought in his mind, _How had he knew that? Aqua said nothing about that!_

"Yes." Terra answered.

"Terra!" Aqua cursed at him.

"Well how are we supposed to hide it? We are ordered to tell the king anything that is wrong with Ven remember?"

Aqua said nothing once again and turned to the king.

"Your majesty…this **is** your son."

The king stood, examining his son, while the other two waited for his anger to rise. But suddenly, he spoke calmly.

"I should have told you about this when he was a newborn…."

"WHAT?" the two both said.

"Tell us what?" asked Aqua.

"My son is part of a twilight twin peropercy. He possesses the side of lightness. When at certain point of his age, which is at this moment, and the moon is full at night, he succeeds to be in his dragon form."

Terra and Aqua couldn't believe their ears. He knew? How is that possible? Ven flew over to his father and teethed on his staff.

"And apparently he's in his teething stage." The king added as he cautiously watched Ven, not trying to let him fall.

"How do you know this?" Asked Aqua.

"Was there some reason why you didn't tell us?" asked Terra.

The king sighed.

"Young faithful servants, this calls for a story to be told. Take a seat."

Aqua and Terra took a seat, confused and eager to hear his side of the story. The king took his seat, then held his staff firm as Ven still nibbled and teethed on it.

"Many years ago…" The king started.

 _Flashback_

" _Your majesty?" said the royal nurse._

" _Yes?"_

" _Your sons are born."_

 _The king walks in the chambers and sees his wife, Queen Garnet, holding two baby boys. One was happy as the light, giggling and smiling. The other showed no emotion, but of pure darkness. However this one's eyes never shot open. This concerned the queen._

" _My king?"_

" _Yes my queen?"_

" _Why aren't this one's eyes open?"_

" _Why he's sleeping, why does that bother you?"_

" _I don't know, I am just getting a negative feeling from him."_

" _Your majesty. Have the prince's been born?" asked an older man named Xahenort._

" _Yes they have, Advisor Xahenort."_

"Who is advisor Xahenort, your majesty?" asked Aqua.

"He was the queen's older sibling. I never liked that glean in his eye." Said the king

"Did you not trust him?" asked Terra.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE. Hmm…. Excuse me, let's get back to the story should we?"

" _I see this one is giving me a dark feeling. The one with his eyes closed?"_

" _Who this one?" asked the queen._

" _Yes…did you not name your boys yet?"_

 _The queen and king looked at each other._

" _Not yet, but we have figured the names…since they are twins."_

" _Proceed, you majesty."_

 _The queen looks at the smiling baby. She smiled back at him._

" _I'll name this one Ventus. We'll call him Ven for short."_

" _And the other one, my queen?"_

 _She looked at the other child, still eyes closed._

" _Vanitas."_

 _Suddenly, Vanitas's eyes shot open, scaring the queen making her scream. Vanitas's eyes seemed very strange. The gleamed of bright yellow. Why wouldn't it terrified the queen? After she screamed baby Ven started to cry. Apparently he wasn't the only one scared from Vanitas._

" _My king! Take Vanitas!"_

" _Why? He's your son."_

" _He's yours as well! Take him!"_

 _The king held baby Vanitas but didn't hold him for long, for the child scared him to terror as he stared at his father...like he wanted to attempt murder. The king was so frightened that he didn't even want to hold his own son._

" _Xehanort, take him for a minute." Said the king, "I need some time alone."_

" _Yes your majesty." He answered._

 _King Phoenix walks out of the queen's chambers, stressed of what he saw. He walked past one of his master servants, Master Eraqus, who seemed to see his stress._

" _Your majesty?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _What's wrong? It's been long since I have seen you this troubled."_

" _Its…it's my son."_

" _Your son? What's wrong with him?"_

" _I'm not sure, but he scared me. When I looked into his eyes, I saw…..fear, hate, and darkness. It was the worst thing I ever saw! How can I look at him and see that theirs' nothing wrong with him? I see horror in his future! Horror! I can't let him be around here…"_

" _Your majesty! This is your son! You can't make first assumptions!"_

" _But this child isn't like any other. I have seen all children in the town and none of them have gleaming yellow eyes!"_

" _Yellow eyes? That's rather…odd for a child. Even for a new born."_

" _What do I do?"_

" _Let's find someone to take care of him. Think, who else in the kingdom has those same eyes?"_

 _The king thought for a minute. He thought and thought. Then he narrowed it down to his wife's older brother._

" _Xehanort."_

" _Excuse me, your majesty?"_

" _Xehanort has those same eyes as Vanitas."_

" _Well did you at least see if he can handle your son?"_

" _I haven't. I just gave him to Xehanort and walked out."_

" _Let's go see how he's doing with the child, okay? Maybe this will all be fine, under Xehanort's watch."_

 _Somewhere deep inside his subconscious, the king had a horrible feeling about this, even if his closest friend since childhood says it will be fine. The king knows he doesn't trust Xehanort! He only lets him lurk around because of that his wife still loves him, since she's his older long lost brother. If he does abandon Xehanort, who will watch over his scary son? His wife won't hold him, nor either himself won't even look him in the eyes. So really the answer to this is for Xehanort to watch over him. It's what a father would do for anything for a child, even for some childlike Vanitas._

 _The king enters into the room with his master servant, Master Eraqus. He was shocked to see that Xehanort still held his son._

" _Your son is of delight!" Said Xehanort holding the kings son._

" _How is this possible? How are still holding him Xehanort?" Said king Phoenix._

" _I think your son is adjusting to me your, highness." Reply Xehanort with an evil suspicious smirk._

 _That moment of Xehanorts of the evil smirk, Master Eraqus got suspicious. He didn't know why but he could have seen a similarly between Xehanort and the king son. Due to their bond he also notice their eyes. They were the same bright yellow horrifying color that the king saw in his son Vanitas. He grew even more suspicious as the boy had sharp claws forming. Master Eraqus screamed and freak out like a teenage girl who had a bee in her room when he saw this._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR CHILD DOING! OHMIGAWD!" Shouted Eraqus._

" _DON'T ASK ME! MY SON WAS JUST BORN TODAY!" Scream the king._

Terra all of a sudden started to laughing out loud as possible. Aqua then hits Terra like he was a mist behave child.

" _I think I know what's happing." Said the queen._

" _I agree with you Granet. There is defiantly something happening to little Vanitas."Agree Xehanort._

" _WHAT IS IT?" said both the king and Eraqus._

" _Why don't you tell them little sister?" Smiled Xehanort to Granet._

" _Thank you big brother. Our parents, you see, had the ability to shapeshift into an incredibly being of a dragon. At night they would form into these amazing creatures and I thought it was a hideous curse. They were lucky to find each other. Once they had us me and my big brother, they noticed that we never changing into those creatures that our parents were. That is because in every other generation, one will turn in to a creature such as a dragon. So Vanitas is changing into a dragon because of this cycle." Explained the queen to the terrified men._

 _After Granit explain everything to them, Vanitas got out of Xehanort's arms after he change into a dragon, he fly out the window._

 **Hi this Nire: I know this chapter is long and most of it was a flash back that will continue in chapter 3. So please review for both ledganysp44 and me. Also don't be afraid to leave ideas.**

 **Hello this LSP444 here AKA Nandexly: I hope this long enough for you all to enjoy! Nire and I worked on the rest of the chapter through Skype. Sorry this took a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello its Nire and ledanaysp44 we are back to the story. In the story we left off in the middle of a flash back when little Vanitas in change into his dragon and flew out the window. Now let us see how much one baby dragon can do to get in trouble. As well for any information on the twilight twin prophecy and what Aqua and Terra going to do with Ven.**

 **King Phoenix's** _Flash back: part 2_

 _The moment when Vanitas jump out the window. The first that king phoenix said was, "That they have to retrieve him before…" but it was too late they heard a loud scream coming from outside the castle._

" _Oh no. We need to bring vanitas back in here." The king said._

 _One of the gards enter the room. "My king there is a small dragon in the town attacting anything near it should we end it." The Gard ask._

 _The queen and Xehanort then interject "No one will harm that baby dragon."_

 _The gards eyes widen then ask, "Why should we let this little winged demon live? It already destroy some of the people's homes and now it's in the towns market."_

 _Then Eraqus then put his hand on the Gard shoulder and say, "Do you really want one of the new born princes to die after he was just born? So I must insist you hold your tongue and be careful what you call the queens son."_

 _Queen Granit then look over to Eraqus and say, "Thank you."_

" _It was no problem your highness, but are you ok?" Eraqus replied._

" _Yes. Why wouldn't I." She said._

" _It just that you didn't want to hold him a minute ago and that you sounded kind of odd." Eraqus said._

" _I'm ok it is just…. I since that he has an important place in the world and he still my son." Granit said._

 _Meanwhile outside the baby dragon vanitas been attacting anyone who dared to go near him and started to feast on the town's food when he broke in to a butcher shop. My knights were about to kill the young dragon Vanitas but then the Gard form the room and I made it to where they were at and I ordered them to trap and take it to the castle unharmed. Without any interjecting they at least tried to capture him but end up being an endless chaise…_

"Wait why haven't anyone spoked of this before?" Aqua ask.

"That is because Vens brother only got to the market side of town which was quit that night. Also the reason that no one talks about it is because we told the towns people the… that we were attack by…. You know let just return to the story." The king said.

 _After endless hours of chasing we were able to ambush him when he broke into an empty store. I watch as my knight were about to either be killed by my dragon son or net him. There were no telling what the outcome would have been. Then we all heard music form a flute or a pipe. (_ **Play Dearly Beloved** _) Then we all see the my baby dragon son stick his head out of where he was hiding and began to fallow the music like he was in a trance with a full knight and I escort of curse. We then see my wife's brother xehanort with the flute or pipe that looks like it was carve from bone…dragon bone to be right and cover with jewels. The baby dragon fell asleep right in front of xehanort._

" _That was where you flew off to. Now let me get you to your mother and father chamber back at the castle." Xehanort said when he pick up Vanitas._

 _When my son was being brought back to Granit's room. I ordered everyone who was in the area and saw the baby dragon to never speak about this to anyone or else. Also had to pay them to keep this incident silence. Then I ran to Granit's room and we all had a long take about what to do with Vanitas and Ven that it._

End flash back:

"Dam, we so needed one of those flute thing when Ven was outside." Terra said.

"I agree. King Phoenix do you know where we could get one?" Aqua said

The king look down and said, "You are asking the wrong person. You see only Granit know about them and so far the only flute thing I had ever seen is the one belonging to her brother. But two things she told me is that only those of dragon blood can play it and they only work on dragons when they are baby or act very young in there dragon form so haven't mature yet. So I doubt it will help you."

"Oh, but I do have one question why don't we see Vens brother in the castle?" Aqua ask

"That reason is simple Vens brother was a very dark and dangers type of dragon. In other word a pure blood darkness dragon. So for the safety of everyone, even though it case my wife and I pain to see him go with him. We asked Granit's brother Xehanort to leave to a castle we secret have, and to take Vanitas and help him learn to resist the power of darkness like he has done to keep it contain. He agreed but with a catch, that was he will do it only if when I die he become king regardless if Granit still alive. I agreed but I told him that he must care for Ven the same way as Vanitas and that he can only be king until Ven and Vanitas are 13 years old and ready to rule the land. With that the deal was stroked." King phoenix explain.

"Well now this is where you 4 went off to this evening." A female voice said.

Everyone turn and see Queen Granit in the door way. Ven jump off his father's staff and ran to his mother in a way that a puppy would run to its owner.

"Oh there you are little vennie. So I guess you 2 now know the truth." Granit said as Ven tried to jump into his mother arms.

"Not really." Aqua said

"Do you have one of those flutes things?" Terra asked.

"Sorry but the only flute in my family is in my big brothers hands since I was really unsure if Ven would inherit the power since there was no sign of dragon in his eyes when he was born. For me I and my brother we at least showed a signs of inheriting a few dragons' abilities despite not being able to turn into a dragon. Oh it seems Ven is a pure blood light with a little bit of wind dragon…." Granit said

"YOU… What do you mean dragon abilities?" Aqua and Terra ask.

"Well you see if two of my species of dragon humanoid have kids a greater chance of their offspring at being able to turn full dragon or having their own special abilities. Like for me I could always touch something hot without burning myself and hear and understand my parent even in there dragon form as well for heating my blood to stay warm in freezing weather. When my brother could talk to me even when he was far away from him as well for night vison and… what just say he inherit more of the abilities then me. However since Ven and Vanitas are haft human I knew one would be inheriting the ability to turn full dragon but what surprise me was that Ven can too because this only occur once in dragon history but that means…" Granit explain, then looked worried for some reason.

"Honey are you ok you look trouble." King Phoenix said.

"I'm ok so don't worry I'm just remember something my parents told me before they ...di...e…died. That is all but still I am worried about it." Granit said as a tare roll down her cheek

"What was it? If it involves Ven they should know." King phoenix asked.

"No… I'm sorry but it is best that you don't know. This is between Ven and his brother and me and my older brother. Plus it be best no one know where I put it and about the twilight twin prophecy and Aqua…Terra you are too young to know and understand. So please I will tell you two but that will be on my death bed or when Ven is older to understand. But I will tell you because you two are going to be Vens Guardian when we pass away." Granit said.

Everyone's eyes widen and said. "…O…k…OK UNDERSTAND."

Aqua and Terra then ask. "Why us to be Vens Guardian?"

"Simple since you and Terra are the children of are most trusted Knight and friend Eraqus. So you two are the best choice for Vens guardians and teacher. Also since no one else in the castle knows about Ven being haft dragon and me having dragon blood so it will haft to be you two. However remember this is a huge honor and that mean responsibility, so I will give you the key to my secret study there you will find all the books and stuff on how to take care of Ven and keep him in check when he is in his dragon form. But please do not open the silver chest in there, only open and retrieve it when Ven is in a life and death situation do you understand. With that Aqua…Terra do you need me to show you how to put Ven in his bed without him fling away." Granit said with a smile as she see them nodding.

"It's ok we got it." Aqua said

"Sure, good bye squire hello garden…." Terra said

"Ouch! Aqua! Why did you hit me?" terra yelled.

"It is an honored." Aqua said.

When the two of them argue they didn't realized that Ven glide from his mother's arms and crawl to where the two were standing until, aqua felt something tug at her clothing. She look down and see Ven staring at them with his great big blue innocently and sleepy eyes.

"Awwwwwwww. Is someone sleepy? Come on I'll take you to your bed." Aqua said as she kneeled down to let Ven crawl into her arms and picked him up.

Ven then YAWN! And purred as he nuzzle his head against her arm. When he was completely in Aqua's arms and began to shut his eyes but until he hear his father yell at Aqua and Terra but Ven got scared and his eyes shot open.

"One more thing to let you know. NO ONE ELSE IS ALOUD TO KNOW this side of Ven or else." The king yelled.

Terra then rushed over to Aqua as he saw that Ven started to squirm. Then Aqua began to cradle him like a mother with their child as terra began to rub Ven belly. With that the young dragon prince started to calm down and relax and then drape his wing over his body and lick his wing because of a lose scales.

"We got it so do not worry. Awwww! I guess he is cute like this. Plus I always wanted a pet even though dad said no every time I brought home a stray flood or animals or anything else I found in the woods." Terra said as he began to scratch Vens chin and rub his side to keep Ven calm and from jumping out of his sister Aqua's arms.

Ven then yawned and stretch his little arms, legs and wings then purred like a cat would do and fell asleep. When they got Ven in his human size bed the quickly locked the windows with their keyblades and left the room. When they were away from Vens ears shot Aqua back slapped Terra.

"OWCH! What the hell did I do?" Terra whined.

"That was for calling Ven a pet. He is like are baby brother and he is a prince." Aqua hissed as she walked to her room.

"Fine but you didn't need to hit so hard." Terra yelled only to hear a loud thud and whimpering sound form Vens room in return. So he enter the room only to see Ven tangle up in his bed sheet on the ground. So he took the sheet off of Ven.

"Awwww. Do you need someone to stay with you? OK. I will tonight so well good night Ven oh but I will be the one calling the bed you get the crib so you won't fall when or if you return to human form. OH that's right I was to catch up with this and story time form your dad I almost forgot tomorrow is your special day and I almost had forgotten Happy Birth day Ven…Yawn How is it being a four year old dragon?… Yawn… Well you in the afternoon. " Terra ask when Ven look at him and began to drift off to sleep.

In another part off the kingdom stood a small castle in complete isolation.

Lord of darkness Point of view: around the same time as Ven going back to bed. 1:30 am

So it seems that the dark Dragon twin is the dragon of light. So indeed they must be the twins of the twilight twin prophecy. Soon oh very soon the fulfil peace of the puzzle will come together and will serve me along with his brother. Soon Ven you will join us if you like it or not and all these foolish humans will Feel the true meaning of hell. As when they killed my parents and baby brother only to be because they had a wonderful gift of turning into powerful dragons. That left me and my sister to be took in by are human loving aunt and uncle who were a king and queen of this kingdom. Only for them to past the royal pledge to my sister worthy instead of me and all because she couldn't go full dragon or even be recognize to have dragon blood. When a dragon hunter, knight or murderer could see through me as my eyes are clearly a trait of a shadowy dragon but still not. Even though I can't go full dragon by will or my sister. Oh that remind me how is she doing I already spied on her runt of a son but still useful and I forgotten to see how she was doing.

As I continue staring into the dragon eye orb I can see what "SHE," been doing…HAHAHA. "So you think these two can protect him. They are nothing but children but you already feel it, that you are slowly dying so I see why, plus you trust them because their farther was that screaming girl and they know. However I know that you still do not have enough will power to tell them the whole truth or fight my influence and hold on you. Because you cannot Fight or avoid your fait or theirs. Am I right Granit, my little sister? HAHAHA.

Granit point of view: little after dawn approached in her study

Back at the castle the queen woke up from her sleep suddenly to see that she must have fell asleep in her study after talking to Aqua and Terra. A tier roll down my cheek and I said, Ven… Vanitas I am sorry for your future in this world. But my evil and still my big brother still have a hold on my soul. If I knew all this early on I would have told Vens new gardens about the prophecy early on but now "He," will never let me tell Aqua and Terra the truth about Ven and the prophecy. As I thought to myself….ouch my head stop Brother I obeyed you for years now… I even gave up Vanitas and lied to Phoenix that I didn't even went to hold him or have him here…ouch please stop it hurts…please…awwaww my head. I said as the pain increased.

"HAHAHAHAHA, what wrong little sister you know you can't resist the power of darkness that I have. HAHAHA. You know one of them will lose their human form and become a dragon slave to the one who stabs him. Oh and we both know who will win and he is with me. Face it the only thing what little ventus will be good at in life is being the pet of the castle. Anyway you heard what that Terra boy said that he always wanted a pet and now he douse. You know I might keep those two kids alive and have them to become servants to us after little Vanitas master his ability to manipulate hearts to turn them over to darkness and soon Ven will fall to darkness and that will be nicer fate if he behave and fall then we won't have to use the knife on him. But don't worry I'm doing this to finally take the revenge for the deaths of are parents and are baby brother Drake. So it is for the greater good. But know this I am not the one slowly killing you. So remember I do this to you because I love you little sister…." Xehanorts voice said. Then fade.

When the voice left I began to shiver. I hated when he do that to me. How can I still care about him and fear him at the same time? And why am, I so easily controlled like his own personal puppet why….yawn…I think I'm losing yawn. It too late for me I hope they never find the knife never because that's worse than death itself but I know when I wake up I will recall what "he" want me to remember." Granit said when she felt like she was about to passed out from under the amount of her power drained.

Xehanort point of view:

Vanitas you finally return. As I turned to see a black and red dragon behind me. I look down at it and I could see that he edgy about something which I already knew.

"Oh you know about your runt of a brother is finally able to turn to a dragon to. But remember this your mother didn't even want you and she chose the runt of her nest to be the next king. So remember they are weak and Ven is weaker that make you the dominant twin no the dominant Dragon as well and rightful heir to the throne." I told the young dragon.

Vanitas turn and saw a painting of his brother and parents that they gave to Xehanort to have vanitas remember that his family love him. The dark dragon began to claw at it and grow at it as his feet touch the ground.

"Good very good my son abbey me and you will have the world disobey and you know what happen last time... remember you are a powerful and wonderful creature and kill any human that defy you and are kind. Remember you are a more mature dragon ven is a baby dragon and he must know who is the boss and his place." Xehanort told to vanitas.

Vanitas yawned and fell asleep.

"Good night or good morning just wake up for your supper. Soon the time will come." As I said walking away.

 **Nire: I know a little twisted and a lot of fore shadowing on the story but I hope it will fill you all in. I hope it explained anything. So please review and hopefully the next chapter will come so. But for now seyalater.**


End file.
